


Before the Flight

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Kinky stuff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Sasuke is a sadistic bastard. Naruto knows this and yet he continues to push his own luck, so worth it. So before boarding a flight Sasuke has a score to settle with the idiot. Revenge is best served with a vibrator.





	Before the Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Sadly, I do owe a hell of a lot in student loans and I haven't even finished yet. Unfortunately, I make nothing from writing porn involving these two sexy men. But it makes my heart happy so I will continue to do so.

Naruto glared over his shoulder and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position before facing forward with a sharp movement when his irritation was, once again, met with nothing but a smug smirk. He fought the urge to turn around and tackle the bastard trailing behind him; he was sure physical violence wouldn't go over well with security.

Voices ricocheted off the high ceiling, making the press of hundreds of people that much more apparent in the crowded terminal. It was bad enough that every time Naruto moved he was assaulted by another wave of pleasure that he had to fight down lest he draw attention to himself, but on top of that every time someone's jacket or arm or any freaking thing brushed against him it brought more awareness of his state to light, raising the hair on his arms and sending goosebumps down his back. Naruto was sure his face was as surly as he could have ever made it but come on the poor guy had been at his bastardly boyfriend's mercy for almost two hours now.

"FINALLY!" His relieved exclamation drew a few looks from the crowd around him but Naruto honestly couldn't care less at that point. They had reached a check in kiosk and that meant the torture was almost at its end. The blond dropped his bag to the floor beside him, grateful to have the weight off his shoulder. He was already having enough trouble standing up thank you very much.

"Dobe." The familiar jibe announced his boyfriend's arrival at the kiosk. The bastard was probably thinking he was too incompetent to check himself in properly. Asshole.

"What?" The question came out in a low growl as blue eyes narrowed on the current cause of his misery.

There was that infuriating smirk again. "Hn," was the only answer Naruto got for his trouble and he turned back to his bag grumbling about insensitive bastards and their stupid not even word answers. The blond bent over gingerly to reach into one of the pockets on his duffle and he could practically feel the smirk widening. He grumbled louder about the injustice of it all as he carefully shifted his weight, sinking his teeth into his lip to control a moan that threatened to burst out of him as the expertly placed vibrating plug the bastard had stuffed up his ass this morning jabbed mercilessly into his prostate.

His fingers cramped around the zipper of the side pouch as he rode the wave of pleasure. He was both grateful and resentful of the cock ring that was put on this morning before they'd left for the airport. At least with it he wouldn't cum in his pants...and with it he couldn't cum in his pants. His face relaxed as the wave passed and he opened his bag, jolting forward to grab the contents of the pouch as they slipped out before they hit the floor.

At that precise moment, however, his duck butt haired asshole of a boyfriend decided playtime was over. Now that they neared their destination it was, apparently, time to kick it up a notch. The toy's vibrations increased just as Naruto pushed forward to grab the falling contents and the result was spectacular.

The blond curled his arms around himself and huffed, losing his balance with the move and falling to his knees, gasping as the instrument moved inside him before a groan that couldn't be stopped came tumbling from his lips. His whiskered face scrunched up again as he forced his mouth closed, breathing heavily through his nose as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Sasuke hid his smirk well as he bent down to play the caring boyfriend for the watching crowd. He put a hand under Naruto's tricep, the other going to the blond's elbow, and leaned close to laugh lowly into his ear, breath fanning over the lobe with each word.

"Feeling ok, do – be?" The deliberately separated syllables of the last word irked Naruto to no end and he glared weakly up at his counterpart before shaking off the warm hands and leaning away. The blond picked up his things as Sasuke straightened up before awkwardly getting to his own feet.

He grabbed the edge of the kiosk for balance and took a moment to regain his composure when he had managed to stand up straight once again. Feeling it was safe to let go he looked up at the still staring crowd around him and gave them a reassuring grin, his hand going to the back of his head in a sheepish gesture. He felt the vibrations increase again and his grin almost faltered before he caught himself and looked away from the spectators, dropping his hand violently onto the kiosk and attempting to focus on the words on the screen in front of him.

He blinked hard as the words swam before his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose as a patron shoved past him, jostling him again. Why had he agreed to this?

"Having trouble?"

Naruto began to turn his head to glare at the dark haired dickwad behind him but thought better of it at the last moment. The bastard would just raise the bar again and Naruto wasn't sure he could hold himself back, security be damned. He was more than ready to jump the bastard and he wasn't sure whether the urge to throttle him or the urge to rip off the cock ring and shove his dick up Sasuke's ass would win out. However, he was positive that either way he would be arrested. And then he would be killed by his torturer for making them miss their flight.

All in all, not worth it.

So he gritted his teeth and turned back to the electronic check in he'd been trying to complete for at least five minutes now, dutifully ignoring the satisfied sound behind him. He went through the motions mechanically, fingers fumbling on the keypad while putting in his first name making the screen read "Narrurot" and receiving a derisive snort from the other male.

Naruto's jaw worked at the noise as he went to press the "backspace" to correct his error when he sensed it; an aura nothing less than positively evil was radiating off the man waiting for him to finish with so much amusement. At that moment the vibrations spiked unbelievably high and Naruto released a, rather high pitched, shriek of surprise at the sensation, eyes watering as the feeling returned to a low buzz, one arm across his stomach as and the other hand gripping the edge of the kiosk so tightly his knuckles were white.

Sasuke's hand was on his back, a look of concern plastered across his perfect face but mirth dancing in his dark eyes as he peered at Naruto's flushed face. His smooth lips were forming words but Naruto was still recovering so he missed what was said.

"Whaa-?" Naruto squinted, finally focusing on the flawless features in front of him when a smirk stole across the pale mouth and was replaced once again by the concerned mask.

"I said, dobe, one for every mistake."

With that declaration Sasuke turned to deal with the security officer that had approached the pair as Naruto stared at Sasuke's back, mouth agape, as that threat settled in. He quickly snapped it shut and smiled sheepishly as the security officer eyed him distrustfully while his boyfriend explained that he had a "deadly fear of bugs" and, oh, Naruto was going to kill that fucker later.

Apparently deciding Naruto needed a reminder Sasuke turned to him with a deadpan look, satisfaction shining in his eyes, and nodded toward the kiosk.

"You can finish checking in now, bibiri-kun."

Naruto's smile froze in place before he turned back to the kiosk, a snarl forming on his lips the second the officer could no longer see his face and he continued to punch in his information more aggressively than strictly necessary as Sasuke continued to smooth the earlier situation over with the security officer. He heard the conversation conclude and felt Sasuke's presence over his shoulder again, watching carefully for any mistakes. Naruto repressed the compulsion to put his elbow into the bastard's gut-

"Working hard, aren't we, dobe?"

-but not the one that made him stomp on the asshole's toe just as hard as he pleased.

Sasuke gave a pained hiss and Naruto smiled in satisfaction taking out his passport to swipe as the dark haired male recovered, taking a cautious step back from the blond before seeming to think better of it and pressing the length of his body into the blond's back.

Naruto knew instantly that it wasn't worth the petty revenge when the bastard pushed the vibrations up to the point where Naruto had all he could do to stay standing while leaning against Sasuke for support. Little noises slipped past his clamped lips and he couldn't stop his hips from grinding back into the solid pillar of flesh he felt in the cleft of his ass. Sweat rolled down the side of his forehead and goosebumps broke out across his flesh, his nipples pebbling beneath his shirt leading to the fleeting thought that he was grateful for the jacket he was wearing.

He wasn't sure how long this continued before he felt warm hands grip his hips, stilling their movement heard a husky voice in his ear reminding him of exactly where they were.

"In an airport, dobe?"

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles as much as he could bring himself to, opening the eyes he wasn't aware he'd closed and focusing unsteadily on the machine in front of him, seeing his passport half crumpled in one of the hands clutching the edge of the kiosk.

The fingers on his hips flexed and relaxed, drawing another shudder out of the blond, the normally smooth voice of the dark haired man turned rough with repressed lust.

"Do that again and we go through security like this."

Naruto felt a momentary pressure on the base of the plug and clamped his teeth down on his abused lip before Sasuke stepped back and the vibrations went down notch by notch back to a more bearable level. Naruto's body nearly sagged with relief.

"Bastard," he muttered, shaking fingers straightening his passport out as best as he could before attempting to scan the paper. He swiped it, not paying particular attention and just trying to get his tickets printed as fast as possible so he could make it to the bathroom and the blessed relief his right hand.

"Hn."

He heard the little scoff behind him when the machine did nothing in response to his swipe and realized what that meant just before it happened. The wave of pleasure crashed over him in such a way that had he not been wearing a cock ring he surely would have cum. His toes curled and his face scrunched up, body spasming and eyes rolling back in his head. The feeling died down as quickly as it came, replace by the steady buzzing of before.

Naruto panted as he smoothed out the passport again, flipping it over this time before attempting to swipe it once more. This time, thankfully, he got the right side and machine processed for a few seconds-before asking him to scan it again.

The feeling that shot through his limbs this time nearly wiped him out and when he opened his eyes again he found his forehead pressed into a solid shoulder, teeth clamped down on the fabric of Sasuke's winter jacket. As the wave subsided this time Naruto stayed there a minute, breathing in the bastard's, oddly calming, scent and testing his balance.

When he stepped back the smirk was solidly plastered across the bastard's face and Naruto pushed him roughly back without thinking. A raised eyebrow and a widened smirk denoted his doom and Naruto nearly whimpered. His boyfriend sure had a sadistic streak.

"Through security it is."

Naruto's mouth flapped like a fish before he snapped it shut and spun to face the check in kiosk again, this time swiping his passport with no problem and watching it process before it printed his ticket. Naruto picked up the piece of paper and kneeled down to close his bag as Sasuke stepped up to the kiosk, easily going through the motions to get his ticket printed in, what seemed to Naruto, record time. And good thing too because the guy behind them looked ready to murder.

Naruto stood with his bag, shocks of pleasure still throwing him off balance and giving him weak knees. If he was honest with himself he knew that he would be lucky if his shaky legs could take him to the bathroom and like hell was he going through security with this thing still up his ass! He'd get pulled aside and strip searched for sure!

Before he'd come up with any sort of plan, though, Sasuke was already turning away from the check in kiosk, the wheels of his bag clattering across the tile floors as they turned in the direction of security. Naruto looked around frantically, searching for a distraction, anything to get the bastard off course and give him more time for plans.

He spotted a convenience store not far from them and thought quickly.

"Bastard, I need some water." He quickly turned and started heading in that direction before he was stopped by a hand on his upper arm. He turned to look at the dark haired man, genuinely confused as to why he wasn't humoring him in this. The smirk was positively devilish as he made his point.

"Naruto, you can't bring anything to drink from this side through security."

Well shit.

Naruto reluctantly turned back and trudged along with his counterpart, every step jolting through him in a way that served to remind him of both his near bursting erection and the soon to be mortifying problem lodged firmly in his twitching asshole.

The blond glanced desperately around him for some sort of distraction, anything to waylay the other man and prevent the two of them from reaching their goal.

There was a sharp rise in the vibration level of the toy in his behind and Naruto gasped, hunching his shoulders, stopping where he was, and glaring in question at the bastard with narrowed eyes. That infernal smirk was teasing the edges of those perfect lips and Naruto knew he wouldn't appreciate the explanation for the sudden increase in abuse to his prostate.

Sasuke shrugged, the gesture refined as everything he did, "For trying to distract me."

Naruto groaned and looked down before hearing retreating footsteps and looked up with wide eyes. The asshole was just leaving the vibration here! He could barely walk before!

The blond straightened up as much as he could and followed the slowly moving figure in front of him. He looked around him surreptitiously, trying to gather his scattered thoughts enough to come up with a plan. They were less than thirty steps from the start of the security line and there would be no going back after that!

He caught up shortly to Sasuke, who was moving with deliberately measured paces.

Twenty steps.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. He's got nothing, he's totally, royally, fucked.

Fifteen steps.

He nearly collapsed to the floor again as the vibrations increased once more.

"Wandering eyes, usuratonkachi."

Ten steps.

Naruto glared pitifully as he followed the dark haired man's once again retreating figure.

Five steps.

Fuck.

Three.

Naruto's resistance collapsed, hand reaching out to grasp pitifully at the back of the coat in front of him.

Gleeful dark eyes turned back to meet clouded blues and if Naruto had a shred of pride remaining it crumbled to dust right then.

"Please." The word was a near whisper but it must have had the intended effect. A feral hunger lit those dark eyes and within seconds the pale man had turned on his heel and was dragging Naruto unceremoniously across the tile floor, picking up his bag and carrying it by the handle to keep them moving at a fast clip.

Naruto stumbled along behind him, all too aware of the pressure in his ass as they practically ran into the bathroom, Sasuke yanking him into the handicap stall and dumping their luggage to the side before slamming the blond into the wall, thigh pressing between his and fingers sliding under the blue eyed man's jacket to shuck it quickly to the floor.

Disoriented by all the sudden movement and dazed by the sudden pressure to his groin, it took Naruto a minute to catch up to the situation. When he did he fumbled as quickly as he could to undo the buttons on Sasuke's pants, yanking them open none too gently and shoving his hands beneath the fabric while grinding down on the man's leg and pressing forward to plant feverish kisses onto any part of skin he could reach.

Sasuke turned his face into one of them and caught Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss, pale fingers now yanking with considerably more grace at the catch of the blond's pants and slipping both hands into the pants, cupping the firm ass within and squeezing. Pushing his hips forward he ground his hardness into his counterpart's, drawing a quiet groan from the both of them, as the fingers of one hand moved to the base of the plug still firmly lodged in that luscious ass.

Naruto's hips twisted and he bucked, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, eyes fluttering, as the instrument was twisted within him and his engorged cock rubbed sensuously along the other. A strangled moan forced its way from him and he heard it echo back to him in the stall.

"Shh," Sasuke admonished sharply, quickly turning him around so his face was pressed into the wall, ass out in the air behind him, pants barely below it. He felt the vibrations decrease, finally coming to an abrupt stop before he felt tugging at the base of the toy again. An impossible to suppress whimper escaped him as he felt it stretch his muscles in reverse before reaching its pinnacle and sliding wetly and quickly out with no resistance. Naruto clenched around nothing, both savoring and objecting to the emptiness.

Sasuke, seeing that delicious orifice begging so fervently to be filled, could no longer hold back. He slid into the winking hole in one smooth stroke, grateful for the lube used on the toy. The heat enveloped him welcomingly, a sigh of relief breaking from him as an altogether too loud yelp left the blond below him.

"Che, usuratonkachi."

A pale hand moved to cover Naruto's mouth as Sasuke thrusted, long and hard, the tan man's eyes rolling back with the sensation, his hips jaunting back to meet the thrusts. Sasuke's other hand came around to pump the dobe's engorged erection, more muffled noises breaking from the man beneath him.

Naruto panted through his nose and rolled his hips with the forceful thrusts of the man behind him, head leaning against his arm propped against the wall. He felt the hand encase his turgid length, fingers playing over taut cock ring and turned his eyes over his shoulder, pleading with them as he was restricted from doing so any other way.

Sasuke was fucking Naruto with abandon now; teasing was fun but even the great Uchiha had his limits and although it came with great perks like a begging Uzumaki it was one hell of an endurance test. He'd almost thought he was going to have to make a pit stop somewhere so they wouldn't have to go through security. Tch, dobe, as if he would let anyone else see what was going on inside his blond.

With a possessive growl Sasuke redoubled his efforts, catching the blond's pleading look, he wouldn't last long now. Naruto was bucking wildly under him, meeting him erratic thrust for erratic thrust, wet slapping noises and harsh breathing echoing around them, little sounds burbling up under his palm as Naruto melted under the assault to his overly sensitized organs.

Naruto's noises became higher pitched and he began to convulse wildly beneath the Uchiha. Every thrust was pummeling his prostate and the fingers slipping altogether uncoordinatedly over his dick was more than enough to push him over the edge ten times now. He pulled his mouth back from the hand clasped over it, breathing echoing into it for a moment before the words started.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, c'mon bastard, fuck me," like a growled mantra Naruto repeated this before drawing a deep breath and looking back over his shoulder again, meeting Sasuke's eyes and putting all the need he felt into one syllable, "please."

The dark haired man groaned his approval, thumb quickly unlatching the clasp to the cock ring and thrusting as hard as he could directly into the blond's prostate, somehow maintaining the presence of mind to put his hand back over the Naruto's loud mouth.

The oversensitized man came immediately upon release of the pressure, eyes rolling back in his head and spine arching painfully sharply, a cry that would have echoed all around leaving him as ropes of semen sprayed from his throbbing erection, splattering forcefully on the restroom wall.

Unable to deny the additional pressure of the blond's sphincter clamping and fluttering around him, Sasuke followed. His orgasm came wordlessly, soundlessly, emptying his balls into the clenching anus of the man he'd teased relentlessly the whole morning. The man who made him desperate enough to fuck like an animal in a public bathroom stall.

Sasuke recovered first, his breathing still a little heavy and his front draped across the blond's back. He stood up and pulled out, his softness slipping from the used hole along with his seed. Naruto slipped down the wall, his legs jelly and sat on the floor, still floating on cloud nine. Sasuke shook his head.

"Usuratonkachi." There was a fondness in his tone that his counterpart would have teased him relentlessly about had he been aware enough to catch it. Sasuke proceeded to grab some toilet tissue and clean up the mess they'd made, starting with himself and the blond, pulling their clothes back into their proper places and hiding the plug safely in the dobe's bag before cleaning the wall and flushing the evidence of their escapade down the toilet.

When this was done he kicked Naruto in the leg to get his attention.

"Oi."

Naruto snapped back to reality in a hot second when a flash of pain jarred up his leg.

"Ow, you bastard!"

Sasuke stood there and stared down at him impassively.

"Payback for my foot."

Naruto grumbled and rubbed the spot, pouting.

"Hurry up, usuratonkachi, we have a plane to catch."

The blond's eyes lit and he jumped up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and rushing gleefully out of the stall ahead of Sasuke, stopping by the sink to wash his hands and his face so he felt less dirty than he was. The dark haired man followed at a more leisurely pace before doing the same.

The bathroom was blissfully empty as when they had gone in and Naruto was grateful for that fact because he was one hundred percent positive that he'd made a raging fool out of himself. He waited impatiently for Sasuke to finish cleaning up, tapping his foot and checking his watch.

"God you're slow!"

Sasuke gave him a look. "And who was it who begged to come in here?"

A blush heated Naruto's whiskered cheeks in response to that but he was still defiant when he answered. "Well whose fault is that?!"

Sasuke smirked, looking smug.

"Don't be so proud of it, bastard!"

Sasuke dried his hands calmly, throwing away the paper towel and picking up his bag. "You deserved it for last night."

The blond lost the embarrassment and a glazed look came over his eyes. "So worth it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the restroom.

Naruto caught up with him at the door, leaning in quickly so his lips were next to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "But I'm still getting you back for this," before skipping ahead.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine at the promise in those words.

Oh, the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh revenge is sweet...and so are reviews. Want to read more? Leave a review. There is more where this came from. ;)


End file.
